


Won't You Please, Please Help Me?

by orphan_account



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Post-Prison, Prison, Prison Years, San Quentin Prison, Scott Lang Needs a Hug, Scott Lang is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 09:54:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20113186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A collection of hurt/comfort one-shots, the general idea being to capture the worst part of a character's life. Will go through multiple characters, starting with Scott Lang.





	Won't You Please, Please Help Me?

Scott Lang had done a lot of things in his lifetime that he regretted, however, standing behind closed bars, he figured this had been his biggest screw up yet. What in the name of hell had he been thinking? He’d sworn off from this shit the day Cassie had been born, now here he was, having done it again and paying the price. Three years. Three years he’d been sentenced. Three years away from his daughter, his daughter that he loved so, so much. He wouldn’t be able to help her, raise her for three fucking years. And Maggie, the hell she was going through, with the court case and support him all through it… the years to come he didn’t want to think about what his wife would have to do. He couldn’t support his family any longer, Maggie was going to have to take care of Cassie, with nobody there to help her. She didn’t sign up to be a single parent, they’d agreed to love her, raise her, spend time with her,  _ together _ . He’d promised. He had promised. Why the hell had he broken that promise?

He’d let Zorick get into his head, even though he hadn’t done a single job in years. He had moved past that. Or at least he thought he had. Those customers didn’t deserve getting scammed, but the cost of a few dollars and Scott’s life had been completely screwed. Maggie had told him that just a few minutes ago when she visited, tears running down her cheeks, him unable to wipe them away and tell her it would be okay. She was right though. She was so, so, so right and he was such an idiot. 

Cassie didn’t deserve to not have a father, his mistakes shouldn’t be affecting her. But no, he’d been selfish and that’s what his daughter got. Her good-for-nothing father had hurt her so much and that hurt him more than anything he’d ever felt. And as Maggie’s visits got fewer and colder, her reports on their daughter less detailed, less filled with warmth, he reminded himself of that.

He cried sometimes. Thinking about it. But he never told Maggie and she never asked. When he was handed divorce papers four months after his jail time began, he wasn’t even surprised. Maggie only visited him one more time, she didn’t look him in the eye. How could she? 

Around the same time he got a new cellmate. His old one had been released. The guy’s name was Luis, he got locked up for stealing smoothie machines and how stupid was that? Luis was nice though, he talked a lot, sympathized with him about Maggie too. He helped him through everything, when he woke up crying in the middle of the night, Luis was always up and offering the extra muffin he’d snuck in from the cafeteria. 

Prison wasn’t all bad, he joined a couple of clubs and events, learned how to play a lot of card games. The sadness he felt got better, but there was always a dull ache. Sometimes it got bad and he didn’t want to get out of bed, he started taking antidepressants after Luis talked to the nurse in concern. It was behind Scott’s back but they helped so he wasn’t complaining. Slowly he got better, Luis got released, and that was hard, but he managed. His new cellmate was quiet and didn’t care about him, the feeling was mutual. 

Then he was released and all he could think was Cassie, Cassie, Cassie. Before he saw her he got a job though, because he hadn’t seen his daughter in years and he wanted to be the good guy, and all cleaned up before he saw her again. But it hurt being away from her and did she still love him? Or was he unforgivable and unlovable? 

Before he knew it he was at Jim Paxton’s house, the man who stole his wife and daughter. He pushed those thoughts away though, just opened the door and looked in, and it was so busy. Balloons, streamers and presents galore, his daughter seemed to be so loved. It was Cassie’s birthday party, she was seven years old. And then none of that mattered because Cassie was running at him and she was so big,”Daddy!”, she still recognized him and she still hugged him and she still loved him.

“Peanut!” he said, embracing her tight, because he’d missed her so much,”Happy birthday.” 

And then he let her go reluctantly and took a look at her, she’d grown so much and before he could forget he gave her the present he’d bought. But then Jim came over, Maggie’s fiancee because while she hadn’t visited him she kept him up to date and she started dating just a year after he was put behind bars. He’d spoken to Jim before and this chat wasn’t any better than those they’d had before and what right did he have to be speaking to his daughter? He wasn’t going to miss her birthday after how many years just because Maggie didn’t want him here. Cassie was his daughter too. And then Maggie was here and she was giving him such a cold look and she looked so beautiful and it hurt so much to know she didn’t love him anymore. He wanted to beg her to take him back, to go back to the way things were, to forget what had happened but he knew she wouldn’t accept that and even though he still sort of loved her she deserved better, Cassie deserved better. And Maggie told him he couldn’t come back until he payed child support and he wouldn’t be able to do that for two years. Maybe he should just do a few quick crimes with Luis, what could the harm be?

He just needed some money, because he needed to see Cassie. So maybe he should, just this one time, he’d go right back to being straight and honest after this. But wasn’t that how it had started? Scott couldn’t think. He just took a deep breath and tried to calm down, trying to sort out the dilemma in his head. Yes, he decided. He’d do a few gigs, but after that he was done, for good.


End file.
